Memory
by PJATO95
Summary: James is remembering an accident that killed his best buddy Kendall.  This is my first story for Big Time Rush.  Please review and advice.  Rated T for Character death
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Big time Rush story. So here it goes.

This story is written in James' Point of View

Beep, Beep, Beep

Every moment since the accident that killed one of my best friends Kendall Night I can't go a day without reminiscing that fateful day. I will never forget that day.

*FLASHBACK*

Beep, Beep, Beep…

"Ugh!" I thought to myself as I rolled over to turn off my alarm clock. It was 6:00 am and I was wishing that I could

just go back to sleep since I did not sleep well that night. I got up and went over to Carlos.

"It's time to get up sleepy head!" I told him.

He rolled over still half asleep and mumbled something that I couldn't understand, but then he sat up.

"We need to go to Roque Records early today since Gustavo wants us to record several songs today." Carlos got up and we headed out into the living room to be greeted by Kendall and Logan who still looked very tired.

After a quick breakfast we headed over to Roque Records. Gustavo was grouchy as usual and he wanted us to be ready to sing and get out of there so it won't take all day.

After we finished the recording of some songs for our album and receiving a brand new one that Gustavo had written we headed off/

"Hey guys," I said as we were driving along the stretch back home, "who wants to go play miniature golf?"

Kendall was the only one that wanted to go so Logan drove us all back to the Palm Woods so Logan and Carlos could go inside.

Once Logan and Carlos had left Kendall decided that he would drive. We started out and we argued over who would win our game. We turned onto the highway, but all of a sudden a car who was speeding way over the speed limit as we would later learn came out of nowhere and plowed right into us. The last thing I remember is us flipping over and over and all that I was thinking is that I would die.

When I awoke I was still inside the car. The car had rolled way off of the highway and into a ditch. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious, but my thoughts went instantly to Kendall. He wasn't inside of the car! I quickly scrambled out of the car. I noticed then that I had several cuts all over my body. I looked around looking for Kendall and hoping that he would be alright.

I spotted him several feet away lying motionless on the ground. I ran over to his motionless body praying that he would look up at me and be okay.

When I got to him there was a pool of blood surrounding his body. He was unconscious and was in really bad shape.

I immediately called Logan.

"Hello." Logan said as soon as he answered.

"Logan! There has been an accident and Kendall is in really bad shape I need for you to come now." I said urgently.

"Okay where are you?" He said with worry in his voice.

"Baker Highway at the 55 A entrance." I told him immediately.

"I am on my way," he told me then he hung up.

When Logan arrived he swerved to a stop and ran over to where I was. I have never seen him more scared before in my life.

He checked Kendall's vital signs. He wasn't breathing and had no pulse.

"HE HAS NO PAULSE!" Logan announced to me. He immediately began CPR. I began to freak out even more as we waited for the ambulance to arrive.

When the ambulance arrived Kendall had a heartbeat, but he wasn't breathing on his own. The paramedics started an IV and loaded him on the stretcher. I rode to the hospital in the back of the ambulance holding on to Kendall's hand and praying. Logan went back in his truck to get Carlos and then was going to head off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

James' POV

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Kendall was immediately removed from the ambulance and rushed into the hospital. I ran after him, but I stopped when I saw Logan pulling up with Carlos, Mrs. Knight and Katie. All four of them had a look of fear. I ran over to them and we hugged each other.

When we got into the hospital we found out that Kendall had been taken straight to surgery for hopes of saving him.

We went up to the waiting room in hopes of finding out his condition soon. We sat there for four hours and by that time Carlos, Logan and I had all fallen asleep.

"Kendall Knight?" A doctor said. All three of us were immediately awakened by the doctor.

"Will Kendall be okay?" asked all of us at the same time.

"He had a severe brain injury. We don't know if he will make it." He stated solemly.

We all burst into tears, and hugged as we cried together. I couldn't believe it, the guy that just a few hours ago was all excited to go and play mini golf is now about to die.

"Can we go see him?" Katie managed to say through her sobs.

The doctor led us into his room. I went and sat by his bedside while Logan and Carlos stood next to me. Kendall was lying there with all these machines hooked up to him. Logan leaned over and squeezed his hand hoping that Kendall will respond back. Somehow Kendall gave the tiniest squeeze back.

Kendall opened his eyes and looked at all of us. It may have been for just a second, but I thought that he may end up being okay.

All of a sudden all of the machines he was hooked up to started beeping to tell the doctors that he was basically dying. We knew that they couldn't do anymore for him. The doctor that had come out to talk to us came in and said that Kendall was about to die and there was nothing more that we could do for him.

Beep, Beep …

We just had watched Kendall's life be sucked out of him. Mrs. Knight and Katie bust into sobs and ran over to Kendall's bedside trying to bring him back, but it was too late. Kendall Knight was pronounced dead at 21:05.

When we left the hospital we knew that we needed to go to Roque Records to tell Gustavo and Kelly.  
>*************************************************************************************<p>

Once we had gotten to Roque Records we went to the studio and found Gustavo working on a new song for us and Kelly was listening along. I don't know why they were there so late, but I am glad that they were. When we opened the door they both looked up.

"Why do you guys look like you have been crying?" Gustavo asked us.  
>We explained what had happened since we had left the studio earlier in the day, and ended with,<p>

"After the car accident, Kendall was rushed to the hospital where the doctors worked feverishly trying to save him but he didn't make it." I told them and then burst back into tears.

Kelly started to cry, but somehow Gustavo was fine. He tried to not look upset, but it wasn't working. We all hugged each other for a long time wishing that this day had never happened. Then me Logan and Carlos headed back home. I knew that I wouldn't sleep well for a long time and I sure that most of us won't.

*End Flashback*

To this day, exactly one year to the accident that took my best buddy Kendall Knight, I will never forget it. We are all reminiscing all of the fun times that we had with him.

_Kendall if you are looking down on us right now I want to see a sign._ I thought silently to myself.

All of a sudden I looked to my left and I saw Kendall standing there looking at us. I knew that he was looking down on us and crying along with us. Even though no one saw Kendall, but me, I made sure to tell everyone that he is looking down upon us.

Logan decided to say a quick prayer through all of our tears.

_Dear lord,_

_Please watch over me and my friends as we weep for our loss. We send all of our prayers out and hope that Kendall and you will be watching upon us to keep us well._

_Amen_

**Did you like the story? Review and if you have any advice for future stories please tell me**


End file.
